


Love Is War

by Sugoi_Potato



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, General fiction, Lemon, Lime, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugoi_Potato/pseuds/Sugoi_Potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may drive you crazy, but they're still your favorite boys.</p><p>(Hakuouki one-shots)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cooking Catastrophe (Okita Souji)

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is almost a year old, but people on DA loved it, so now I'm posting it here x'D Here, have some Souji *throws*

It was a nice, spring afternoon. The sun was shining; a soft breeze toyed with the blades of grass, along with the cherry blossom petals and not a cloud was in sight. A pleasant smell wafted through the halls of the Shinsengumi’s headquarters in Mibu, because it just so happened that on this particular afternoon, you- (l/n) (f/n), the Shinsengumi’s 4th Division Captain- were on cooking duty. And your co-chef today was unfortunately the infamous Okita Souji, Captain of the 1st Division. Make no mistake; the two of you were childhood friends. But his cooking skills weren’t exactly... up to par.

You chuckled to yourself while stirring the soup as you recalled your childhood days in Hino with Souji. When his sister had taken him to stay at Kondou’s dojo, you had clung onto the poor boy as if your life had depended on it. Kondou had taken a liking to you almost immediately, and so he had allowed you to stay. Hijikata had most definitely taken a lot of time to warm up to you, but with your shy, yet bubbly personality, he had eventually come around. A crooked smile etched its way onto your lips as you remembered how naïve and timid you used to be. You were nothing like that now- short in stature maybe, but you made up for that with other things. In the past years spent with the Shinsengumi, your shy personality had eroded away to reveal something much more intimidating. Looks could kill, and your words often held as much sting as the blade of your katana. The smile slowly started to slip as the memories started to reveal just how corrupted Souji had become over the years. You loved your best friend with your entire heart... You just wish he wasn’t as enthusiastic about killing.

“Ne ne, (f/n)-chan.” An amused voice called from beside you. “What are you thinking about that’s got you acting so creepy?” Your (e/c) orbs looked over to meet emerald green irises and a smirk plastered on Souji’s face. You felt your eyebrow twitch. “I’m the creepy one? Take a look at your reflection, baka.” His smirk faltered a bit but as he opened his mouth to retort, a blur passing by the hallway caught your eye. “Hold that thought, Souji,” you said, untying the string that held the sleeves of your hakama and walking over to the doorway. “Don’t touch the food.” You growled, turning your head back to send a glare towards Souji. You didn’t want his salty hands getting anywhere _**near**_ that food. Looking forward again, your eyes widened slightly when you found Chizuru crouched by the door.

“What the hell are you doing, Chizuru?” you asked, raising a brow. “U-um...” she stuttered, trying not to make eye contact with you. She knew that if she did, your eyes would surely kill her, if you didn’t yourself. “I was... I wanted to maybe go train a bit-” “No need.” You cut her off. “Dinner’s almost ready. Go back to your room.” “Y-yes...” she shrank a bit before turning the opposite direction and walking back down the hallway. Walking back over to the pot, you didn’t notice Souji’s wicked grin as you lifted a spoonful of its contents to your lips. The overly-acrid taste of salt was the first thing you noticed and you coughed and hacked, trying to remove the pungent taste from your mouth while Souji burst into laughter. You glared at him when he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. His cat-like smirk reclaimed its place on his face as he held up a salt packet... almost completely empty. “ **Souji!!** ” you yelled, walking over to him. “Teme, I told you to stay away from the food!” But even though you were nearly screaming right in his face, he simply stared down at you like you were the most amusing thing in the world to him.

The brunette clicked his tongue in a tsk-tsk-like manner and held up a finger. “Hold on, (f/n)-chan, I still haven’t had my taste test.” You opened your mouth- probably about to shout more profanities at him, when you suddenly felt a hand on your face. You didn’t have any time to react as the hand drew you closer and cool lips met with yours.

Your eyes widened and your hands involuntarily clung on to Souji’s hakama- a habit from your younger years? You didn’t know how to respond. It was as if both your greatest dreams and your worst nightmares were coming true at the same time. You took a moment to study his face. He was pale- probably the reason his lips felt so cold. Was he sick? Was that the reason he had been behaving so strangely? Is that why he was kissing you now? Why was he even kissing you at all?! _Is this a dream..?_ But the feeling on your lips and the warmth bubbling in the pit of your stomach was enough to convince you that it was real, and that Souji really was kissing you. A deep blush started to make its way onto your cheeks. Souji pulled away, a teasing smirk on his lips. “ _Delicious_.” He whispered, running his tongue over his lips. He noticed that your eyes were still struck open and a chuckle bubbled from his throat. “What? Speechless are we?” he grinned. Your surprised face went from a subtle pout to a glare, and it only made Souji’s grin get wider. “Well if you don’t like how it tastes, (f/n)-chan...” he whispered, putting his arms around either side of your form. “ _Let’s spice things up a bit, shall we?_ ” And his sadistic smirk was the last thing you saw as a puff of white smoke clouded your vision, revealing that he had dumped a bag of flour onto your head.

“ _ **SOUJI!!!**_ ” your shout echoed down the hallways as his laughter bounced off of the walls while he ran away from you.


	2. Kendo Sticks and Snow Bunnies (Saito Hajime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saito fluff requested by reader Miechan-ish .w.

_THWACK!_ The kendo sticks bounced off of each other. Once, twice more, the wooden blades struck, sliding down to pressure the hilts. Your hands shook slighty from the amount of strength Saito was putting into his swings. Was it just you, or was your training partner going harder on you than usual?

A sharp gaze was the last thing you saw, before his form seemed to disappear altogether. Blunt pain siezed your side, and you froze. Breath visible in the air, you sighed out, "Geez Saito, you win again..." Said man's left hand returned to his side as he straightened himself. Azure eyes gazed at you contemplatively. "...What? Something up?" Your feet shifted uneasily under his stare. "Is something troubling you, (y/n)?" "Hm?", an eyebrow rose at his seemingly from-out-of-nowhere question. "No, not really... Other than the fact that you seem to be using more than your usual strength against me."

His eyes narrowed slightly, "I have not." You felt your eyes widen, "What?" "I've tried to refrain from saying anything, but you seem distracted lately. I assumed you were aware that you were not using your full strength." (e/c) orbs stared at the ground.

"Shall we take a break?", Saito offered. "Sure," you walked out of the open doors of the training room, opting to sit on the ledge outside. Snow littered the earth in thick, glistening layers, coating everything in white. The air fogged up as you exhaled. A few moments later, the dull thump of footsteps alerted you to Saito's presence. You could hear his hakama shifting as he sat beside you. "...Beautiful, isn't it?" he said after a few moments. "I've always enjoyed snow. Something so pure..."

Your eyes shifted to him. He almost always had that look in his eyes, as if he scrutinized every aspect of the universe surrounding him. "...Yeah," you breathed out, lamely. To anyone else, the atmosphere might have seemed awkward, but you were comfortable with the silence. You were well aware that Saito was the silent type. It surprised you that he had even attempted to make conversation. You were glad that he wasn't asking about your situation. He knew you would tell him on your own, eventually.

"Would you like to make a snow bunny?", he glanced at you. You rose a brow, "A what-now?" Saito looked back at the snow. "Chizuru once showed me," his lips twitched slightly at the memory.

You giggled a bit, "Sure." You leaned your kendo stick against the wall and stood up, Saito rising alongside you. Stepping forward, your feet sank into the icy white substance. A chill ran down your spine, and you shivered. "Here." Warmth flooded your body as Saito wrapped his scarf tightly around your neck, but not enough for it to be uncomfortable. "Er- I'm fine, really-" you started, but he only gave a small smile in return. A small blush coated your cheeks, and you hoped that he thought it was from the cold.

The violet-haired man crouched down to gather a small pile of snow in his hands. You watched as he smoothed it down and placed two leaves for ears, and two rocks for eyes. "...There," he said when he was satisfied, holding his product out to you. You reached out to take it from him, but stopped when your fingers brushed his. Shooting a quick glance his way, you noticed his eyes were wide, and a blush coated his own cheeks. "S-sorry," you said, about to release the bunny, but he dropped it into your hands. "Think nothing of it," he breathed out, suddenly finding the ground interesting. Noticing your downcast look, he was quick to fix his mistake, "Er- that's not.."

You shook your head, smiling ruefully. "It's ok, Saito. I understand." Turning on your heel, you started to walk off, cradling the snow bunny to your chest. "Thank you for the bunny-" you were cut short as arms wrapped around your figure from behind. "...Hajime," he breathed out, next to your ear. Warmth flowed to your cheeks, eyes widening slightly. Another smile broke out onto your features, this one jovial.

"Hajime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request away~

**Author's Note:**

> Request who you want next, and feel free to request lemon. I'd like to write one some day, but no one ever asks x'D
> 
> Also, just saying that in most of these, you probably will be the captain of the 4th Division. Just be prepared for that.


End file.
